


Water Tribe Siren

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He had to find the Avatar soon, if not just to catch another glimpse of this Water Tribe siren yet again.' S1 Zuko. NSFW One-sided Zutara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Tribe Siren

"Dammit!" Zuko snarled, tearing his armor off and tossing it carelessly to the side. His help eyed one another nervously, unsure whether to assist the young prince or not. He turned on them, thrashing his arm and sending a wave of flames in their general direction. After that move, he was left alone with his anger.

They had failed yet again in the capture of the Avatar, having just missed the young monk and his companions by a few hours. If his uncle hadn't insisted on stopping at the last port for another damn Pai Sho piece, they would have been halfway home with the Avatar in tow. Instead, they were still following the erratic trail like a blind man in the dark. Zuko was starting to believe this entire hunt was going to be fruitless.

He stripped out of the remaining clothing, throwing it to the floor and collapsing on his bed. How was it that a little child could continuously out smart him? How was it that he was able to avoid him, as if expecting the scarred prince's every move. Zuko growled, shutting his eyes in frustration and focusing on his breathing. This was hopeless. Thoughts of the young monk and the Water Tribe peasants drifted through his mind, distracting him from his goal. A goofy smile, bright orange robes, and that damn arrow slowly melted away into darkened skin, an alluring pair of blue eyes and a cunning smirk. It was those thoughts in particular that made his flesh grow warm.

Dammit, not again.

Ochre eyes snapped open as he grew hard, and no matter how much he tried to banish those thoughts of the girl they remained, dancing ever so close and taunting him. Spirits, he didn't even know her name and she already had such an effect on the firebender. Zuko scowled as his hand twitched, impulse taking over as he wrapped his fingers around himself, releasing a breath he had not known he had been holding. As soon as the contact was made, the thoughts came faster with more clarity. The way her body moved as she controlled the water, plush lips turning up into a mock grin, and those eyes… Spirits, those eyes…

It hadn't taken long at all for him to turn from a feared prince to a panting mess, pale hips bucking into his hand as he let out a breathy moan. He recalled their previous encounter with the band of pirates, how vulnerable she had been, how delicious she looked bound and defenseless. He could even remember getting close enough to her to catch the scent of the sea on her and something else… something indescribable. Zuko groaned, his hand moving faster. Blue eyes drifted into his thoughts yet again, staring intently at him with compassion, lust, anger, hatred, everything he could think of. It was enough to send him over the edge, his release warm and thick in his hand.

Slowly, he came down from his high, looking at his hand with mild disgust. He didn't even know the filthy peasants name and she already had a strong choke hold on the young prince.

"Dammit." He sighed, wiping his hand off on the sheets and rising from his bed. He had to find the Avatar soon, if not just to catch another glimpse of this Water Tribe siren yet again.


End file.
